Amy Haller
Amy Haller was the adoptive sister of David Haller who was caught in the conflict between Summerland and Division 3. Biography Early life As a young girl, Amy witnessed her parents, Mr. Haller and Mrs. Haller, accepting an infant boy into their home from an unknown man. The boy, named David, was raised alongside Amy as her younger brother, though Amy and her parents withheld the fact that he was adopted. At some point in her life, Amy married a man named Ben. After David was admitted into Clockworks Psychiatric Hospital because of a suicide attempt, Amy would regularly visit him, assuring David that he would get better . David's Arrival On Halloween night, David showed up at her house claiming that he was released early from the hospital. Amy gave him a place to stay until he could find his feet again. She agreed to let him stay for a few days with Ben, her husband, and her. Amy showed him to the spare bedroom in the basement. While unpacking David hallucinated Lenny which leads to him accidentally telekineticly throws his childhood lamp across the room. Amy comes down stairs after hearing the noise and sees David picking up the pieces of the lamp, worried about her brother and her own safety she removes the gardening tools from the basement. Division 3 After David was kidnapped by Division 3, Amy went looking for her brother at Clockworks. There, she was met with surprise when one of the nurses claimed that David never resided at the hospital and his psychiatrist Dr. Kissinger never worked there. Walter, a man working for Division 3, kidnapped Amy . She is then taken and held prisoner by Division 3. Each day Amy would be taken into the interrogation room and questioned by Walter and Brubaker and each Amy tells them that she doesn't know where David is. Upon one interrogation, Brubaker asks if it's true that she told her husband that she felt like she was living in a haunted house growing up. Horrified, she continues telling Division 3 she doesn't know where David is. Eventually, Amy discovers that Dr. Kissinger is being held captive in the cell next door. Amy and Kissinger began to compare notes on David, coming to the realization that David has powers. Amy tells him of how David would know facts, conversations, and thoughts that he shouldn't know. She tells him about how she would leave David in one place and then find him in another. How sometimes there were noises in parts of the house. She also tells Dr. Kissinger that David would be talking to people who weren't there, specifically someone named "King". Dr. Kissinger says that King is their childhood dog, to which Amy responds "Doctor, we didn't have a dog." David's Rescue One day David comes to rescue her killing almost everyone in the building. David then brings Amy to their childhood home. Amy expresses her gratitude towards David for saving her before asking why the came to the house . She tells him that Division 3 alluded to the Summerland mutants David was working with and their base of operations. David reassures her that they'll be joining them shortly but first he wants to talk to her alone. Amy asks what he would like to talk about and David says her secret. "Lenny" then emerges from the mirror and terrifies Amy who begins crying. Farouk then takes on David's form once again and begs Amy to tell her the secret. Amy, disoriented, tells David he was adopted. She explains that she doesn't know who his real father is and Mr. and Mrs. Haller were going to tell him but he became sick and upset and they feared making things worse. Around this time the Summerland team enters the house only to find that there is no sound. Sydney manages to find Amy in the bedroom. However Amy is sitting comatose-like and staring at a mirror. Melanie, Ptonomy, Kerry, and Cary then walk in. Sydney finds herself and David (Farouk still in control presumably) standing and facing them. Walter, disguised as Rudy, then bursts into the room and begins firing a machine gun at David. Syd protects David by hugging David, placing her body between him and the bullets. To save everyone, David stops time and puts all the people in his house into an alternate reality where they are all Clockwork's Patients and the parasite/"Dr. Lenny Busker" is their therapist. Alternate Clockworks In the alternate reality created within David's mind by the Shadow King, Amy was a nurse working at Clockworks Psychiatric Hospital. She passive-aggressively patted Sydney Barrett down, despite the latter's vocal dislike at being touched. During lunch, Ptonomy, Syd, and David all eat pie together but Amy, who is a nurse in this reality, takes David's pie. Sydney tries to give her pie to David but Amy forbids it. Sydney then refuses to eat any pie if David can't eat his. David tells her to eat it anyways before sulking. Later, David goes looking for Syd and finds the bedroom door she was talking about. Putting his ear up to the door he can hear music however Nurse Amy appears and begins to torment him. Amy tells him he's not wanted and people only pretend to like him while in actuality it's all anyone can do to keep from vomiting around him. She begins to gag violently and even causes David to gag before he yells at her to stop and then leave. However this cruel version of Amy could be Farouk controlling her. In another part of the dream that Farouk controls, the Shadow King questions her about David's biological father. Amy tells her that she doesn't remember but Farouk continues questioning her. She tells Amahl that it was like a dream and didn't believe David was real at first. Seeing all Amy knows, he becomes increasingly frustrated and starts yelling "Where did he hide it?" Summerland After the alternate Clockworks ended, Amy went with David back to Summerland. While the group is enjoying lunch, David and Amy talk. Amy apologizes for not telling David that he was adopted and for believing he was sick. She also celebrates the fact that he is a mutant before remembering her husband. David informs her that she cannot contact him as Division 3 would be watching him and once things have settled down they would retrieve him. Becoming Lenny A year after David went missing, Amy went to live in a small shack in the middle of the desert with Ben. She would often dream about Admiral Fukyama and his Vermillion. One day, while she was putting sunflowers in a vase, Ben returned from work. Amy told Ben about the recurring dream she had, but Ben interrupted her, asking if she ever had a that feeling that something bad is going to happen, but also maybe that it hasn't happened yet. Suddenly, the windmills stopped and when they look out the window, they saw that the guards have disappeared. Ben went out to see what happened, but he was turned into ashes. Amy went out to check on Ben and heard the water being poured on the sink. She turned and saw that it was Oliver washing his hands. Oliver then informed her that David is back and that he was going to take her there. Amy went to grab her coat, but the moment she turned, Oliver appeared once again in front of her. Oliver used the device that he previously brought when he found Lenny's original body and turned Amy's body into Lenny, with the exception of her blue eyes. Lenny, now inhabiting in what was Amy's body, was later found by Division 3 and brought to the headquarters. Relationships *David Haller - adoptive brother *Mr. Haller - father *Mrs. Haller - mother *Ben - husband *Brubaker - interrogator/captor *Walter - interrogator/captor *Division 3 - protectors Appearances Season 1 *"Chapter 1" *"Chapter 2" *"Chapter 3" *"Chapter 4" *"Chapter 5" *"Chapter 6" *"Chapter 7" *"Chapter 8" Season 2 *"Chapter 13" *"Chapter 14" *"Chapter 15" *"Chapter 17" References Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Season 1/Characters Category:Season 2/Characters Category:Deceased